


Devil Hugs

by goldenteaset



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Bad Ending, Dark Comedy, Dubcon Cuddling, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: Froud's Bad End takes a turn for the ridiculous.





	Devil Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> This would totally ruin the drama of Rai's route, and yet I almost wish there was a "joke ending" option in the VN. At the same time, I can't pretend that the hug Froud gave Konoe at the beginning of his Bad Ending didn't fill me with high hopes... ^^;
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Lamento.

Konoe knew when he left Karou that he’d encounter horrifying things—and possibly die from them. “Devil hugs” hadn’t crossed his mind at the time, and now he wishes otherwise.

Froud’s icy-cold arms are wrapped around him, and Konoe’s face is pressed against his chest. There’s no heartbeat to be felt, which makes Konoe’s pound louder in his head. At first, floating in midair didn’t seem that bad, but now that Froud’s fast asleep and Konoe _isn’t_ …

Konoe tries to lift his face and breathe. He greedily sucks in air, and his lungs accept it willingly. After a moment, he speaks: “F-Froud…?”

“Hmm?” Froud murmurs, his grip slackening slightly.

“Look, I need to take a—”

“Nope. Wait until”—he yawns—“breakfast, please…”

The thought of “breakfast” makes Konoe bristle in fear. His whole body’s going numb and stiff; at this rate he’ll lose circulation entirely. For what feels like the umpteenth time, he tries to wriggle free, but Froud just tightens his grip again and mutters a dreamy compliment.

“Come _on_ , let go…mmpf!” Konoe’s words are muffled by Froud’s hand pressing Konoe’s face back to his firm chest.

“Mmm, fluffy…” Froud’s half-asleep chuckle vibrates against Konoe’s body.

As his mouth and nose grow stifled, Konoe spirals into despair. The last thing he hears is Froud’s small, contented sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
